User talk:Apple Pie
Hi, and welcome to the wiki! To sign your comments, please type in ~~~~. you can customise your signature by pressing "My Preferances", but make sure that is conforms to the GW:SIGN. When adding new comments, please make sure that you don't delete other peoples comments, unless it is on your own userpage. Also, make sure that you dont break the GW:1RV, to prevent clogging up recent changes. Also, when typing in new posts, add the same amount of :'s that the person above you has posted, +1 extra one, to scale your posts. I sincerely hope you have a nice time at the wiki, and sincerely welcome you, aswell! If you have any questions, ask me at my talk page (User Talk:Warwick-- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:16, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Hey, welcome to the wiki. --Shadowcrest 17:17, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Heya, if you have any questions, just leave me a question on my talk page.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:17, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::I beat you to it! haha shadow and Marco! Btw, hey ara, vote for meh in the RFA! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:18, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd be scared if I registered and had all this pop up on my talkpage ^^ Lord of all tyria 17:19, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I'd feel welcomed!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:19, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::But.. this is ara, he doesnt feel emotions! ( I know him, old friend) -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:20, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Hi, sure ill sign your rfa.. whatever it is, unless its like selling my soul.. Apple Pie 17:30, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Once you've made a GuildWiki account, legal ownership of your soul passes to wikia, so its too late! Lord of all tyria 17:34, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Luckily, i keep my soul in a safe place, a place no-one would ever go.. *Looks at underwear* O_o -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:36, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::And you only beat me war cause I got an Edit conflict.. --Shadowcrest 17:37, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Prwnd! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:38, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Apple Pie. Now that are be one very tasty name. Lol. -- Feardrake. 17:38, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Are be=Arby's!!-- (Talk) ( ) 17:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::That reminds me of a guy in our alliance called drake kabob.. we always eat him.. and i need desert.. *Looks at ara* -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) (My RFA! (vote support) 17:41, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::NOOOO MP47 WHAT HAVE YOU ARE DONES! YOU ARE BEING MAKINGS ME MELTING! -- Feardrake. 17:42, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::(Don't let these guys scare you away, they're not that bad really :P) Hail, and well met.Jamster 18:03, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Orly? Btw jamster, pl0x vote support on my RFA? -- Warwick (T)/( ) (RFA!) 18:05, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::: /agree with Jamster. We are all perfectly sane. Although it can go a bit out of hand at times :D --- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Blood Actually, it's Blood+ (Blood Plus) --Gimmethegepgun 22:57, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Images Hi, are you aware of GW:IMAGE? We aren't allowed to upload copyrighted images to the Wiki. I am not sure where you got those anime pics, but unless they have been released into public domain or otherwise absolved of copyright issues, I'm going to have to delete them since they violate copyrights. Sorry... (T/ ) 23:31, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm trying to help you out here on finding image license tags for your pics. First, please see this. That gives you the gist of the license tag that you will need to edit to your image pages. Secondly, as that section states, "The template includes three required fields, source, author and reasoning. The source is the original location of where the image was found, you should link to the website page that displays the image..." "...The author of the image is the person or organization that holds copyright for that image. ..." : I unfortunately know absolutely nothing about images and copyrights, and whatnot, but the easiest thing would be to remember what websites you got the images from, then just fill in that url to the source field. Author would I guess be the company that produces said anime series'. As far as reason, I'm stumped on that one. I at least hope this helps a little. Isk8 22:23, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Userboxes Feel free to nick anything from: User:Randomtime/Userboxes and User:Randomtime/createduserboxes RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:46, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Oh, and could you use the minor edit button or show preview button, so that it dosn't spam RC? RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 19:50, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::And it's assassin not asassin. If your reading this. RT | Talk - The Whacking editor 20:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Broken Holy crap you broke the page (especially when you try to edit it) --Gimmethegepgun 16:12, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :Mines is like that too. Help anyone? -- 16:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) ::My advice is to remove small sections of code until everything looks alright. It works for me. 16:19, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::He had two /div tage bnefore he had the div tags, so it broke. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 14:18, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 03:46, December 1, 2010 (UTC)